


soft in the middle now [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Drug Use, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft in the middle now [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).
  * Inspired by [soft in the middle now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286284) by [decinq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decinq/pseuds/decinq). 



**Length:** 43:23 min  
**Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Check%20Please/soft%20in%20the%20middle%20now.mp3) (39.7 MB) ||| [M4B](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Check%20Please/soft%20in%20the%20middle%20now.m4b) (20.5 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
